


heart hunger

by zora (nico_neo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study, Sexual Tension, bokuatsu crumbs to collect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Sometimes Keiji’s stomach thinks the perfect time to manifest his hunger is at three in the morning.Or, akaashi getting up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally waking up osamu because he didn’t stop the microwave’s obnoxious beeping in time
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	heart hunger

**Author's Note:**

> It's Osaaka week folks and I am: so ready to consume and share @_@
> 
> I was inspired by the tier 3 of the prompts list for the first day, as well as a little help from a prompt generator for the setting
> 
> Rated T because of the sexual tension (can we blame akaashi though?)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Sometimes Keiji’s stomach thinks the perfect time to manifest his hunger is at three in the morning. It doesn’t happen all the time - thank god - but when it does happen, Keiji just wished he didn’t have a stomach to begin with. The incessant rumble was unnerving and he felt like a university student again. He had his fair share of eating cereals at three in the morning, thank you very much. He was a grown adult now, he shouldn’t have night cravings anymore. He tried to just fall back asleep, settling even further in Osamu’s arms - when Osamu didn’t end being the small spoon - and threw away the fact that his stomach was sounding like a wounded beast to get cocooned by warmth and the scent of rice instead. But Osamu’s usual scent - rice - usually never helped at all and actually made him even more hungry. Flashes of his boyfriend’s homemade onigiri danced into his mind and Keiji knew he was fucked.

So, sighing and knowing he was once again defeated, he gently moved out of Osamu’s strong arms, being as quiet as possible to not disturb and wake him up. Osamu stirred but it only took a kiss at the corner of his mouth from Keiji for him to still again, peaceful and breathing evenly. Keiji looked at him and considered kissing him one more time just because, when his stomach grumbled again. Traitor. 

Keiji walked in the quiet apartment, letting the moonlights guide him to the kitchen, even though he knew the apartment like the back of his hand. It’s going to be two years they’ve been living here. As he was putting some box of instant ramen in the microwave, Keiji considered. Two years. Two years he’s been living with Osamu. Three they’ve been dating. Technically seven years they knew each other. When they were both third years and their teams were facing each other at nationals. They saw each other in the hallways after the match, but apart from a few exchanged words, they didn’t talk more. Then, by some twist of fate, they met again, while helping Bokuto and Atsumu move in together, in Osaka. As if fate and the gods weren’t happy on how they left out several years back. Osamu was helping Atsumu settle, and Keiji was helping Koutarou. When they were done helping the lovebirds, it’s Osamu who suggested they spend some time together.  _ Get a coffee or somethin’ _ he had said. They went to get a coffee and a snack in a local bakery, and when they checked the time they spent there, it was time for dinner. Osamu had just grinned and asked if Keiji wanted to  _ grab dinner while we’re at it _ . Keiji had said yes without hesitation.

It was simple to be with Osamu. Everything concerning Osamu was so simple. Keiji had said yes to Osamu enough for a lifetime already. Because it’s so easy, so simple. Loving Osamu is simple in the most complicated way. It’s as easy as starting a fire and as complicated as trying to extinguish it. It’s as easy as knowing how to cook but as complicated as getting the right way to do it. It’s as easy as making Keiji’s heart flip in somersaults in his ribcage as the mere view of Osamu and as complicated as making it stop when Osamu kisses him. 

It’s as simple as putting a box of instant ramen in the microwave and as complicated as trying to stop the obnoxious beeping sound it made when the heating was over. Keiji cursed as it broke him out of his thoughts and he hurried to try and just stop the calumny. 

“Keiji?”

It didn’t work apparently. When he turned around, it was to discover a sleepy looking Osamu, hair being a mess and only in a boxer and a t-shirt, entering their kitchen. Keiji tried really hard not to stare. He was hungry for  _ food _ , not for Osamu. Well… that remains to be seen. So, yes, maybe after seeing his boyfriend with a slightly oversized shirt but with a boxer brief that only made his private parts the center of attention - because it was one of Keiji’s boxer and it was  _ obviously  _ too tight on Osamu - and his thighs seem even more muscular, then yes Keiji was definitely hungry for both now. 

“Sorry I woke you up,” Keiji apologized, turning his gaze from Osamu’s  _ appetizing  _ body to focus on his noodles.

“‘s alright,” Osamu slurred, voice thick with sleepiness. He walked up to Keiji and wrapped his arms around his waist. He was warm. “What are ya doin’?”

“Making a snack. Woke up with munchies,” Keiji explained. “Sorry if I woke you up, I didn’t hear the microwave before. I was thinking.”

He felt Osamu smile against his neck, where he was leaving small open-mouthed kisses. “Ya could have woken me up, I would have made ya somethin’,” he said against his neck. “What were ya thinking about?” he asked, softly swinging them from left to right. Keiji hadn’t touched his noodles yet.

Keiji smiled while he stirred the ramen in the sauce. “Do you want to know what I was thinking before you came in, or after?” he teased. Osamu chuckled behind him.

“Just tell me.” he teased back.

Keiji’s grin turned softer as he looked at Osamu from the corner of his eyes. “Well… Just imagine it like this; imagine there’s a whole room of people and you’re in it. I walk in and I see you. And then, starting this moment,” he let out a small laugh. “everyone and every possible sound fades and you become the room. I only see you. You are the room,” he fully looked at Osamu from where he was resting behind him. “That’s what I feel when I’m with you. That’s how I love you.”

Osamu’s smile could light up the room. Keiji thought it did, it wasn’t the moonlights that were blinding him like this. Osamu made him turn in his arms, so they were face to face. Keiji’s back was against the kitchen counter as he wrapped his arms around Osamu’s neck. Noodles totally forgotten. Hunger replaced.

“Akaashi Keiji,” Osamu started. “I surely don’t have a way with words like you do, and I surely have a somehow morning breath right now but, I love you too.”

Three in the morning breath pushed aside, Keiji pulled Osamu closer and hungrily kissed him. It was not his stomach which was grumbling anymore. It was his heart, feeding on the relishing sensations Osamu’s lips offered. He was feeling replete yet hungrier at the same time. When Osamu locked their hips together, it wasn’t only his heart which got hungry for more. Keiji grasped his shirt to bring him impossibly closer, his other hand leaving faint nails marks against his boyfriend’s thigh. Osamu left his lips to nip at his ear.

“Can I help ya with the second part of yer thinkin’?” he whispered against the shell of Keiji’s ear. It made him hungrier. More. He needed more.

“I don’t know if I want you to keep the boxer on or if I want you to take it off.” Keiji simply answered. 

Osamu’s chuckle, just like his presence, became the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)   
> 


End file.
